


Thank You

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: 'thank you', Gen, a cutie but a dweeb, actually no scratch that, alba being flustered, albatross if you squint, and a bit airheaded, because crea's a dweeb, by crea mostly, canon-verse, crea and alba chatting, crea being a cutie, defacto cave location, ross being ross, shortfic, takes place between volumes 2 and 3, there are some blantant albatross hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crea says thank you. Alba doesn't really know how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between volumes 2 and 3. Wanted to finished it up and post it today, because, well, it's Christmas. It's not a Christmas fic, mind you, but I think at the very least it's kind of sweet. Enjoy.

"Thank you."

Alba blinked at the words and looked up from the book he had been reading. The flickering candles haphazardly placed around the rocky prison cell illuminated the person next to him. The books on mana and magic had been pushed aside to give room on the table for Crea to sit. The boy's legs swung back and forth in an offbeat rhythm, and as Alba looked his way, he was presented with Crea's dazzling grin. Alba blinked again, and then gave a quizzical smile in return, having almost forgotten that Crea had been there.

"Um, you're welcome?" He sat back and brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "What for?"

Crea hummed happily and looked around the little cave. "Oh, you know. For being there."

Alba opened his mouth to reply, and then realized he still didn't know what they were talking about. Crea continued humming a little tune, seeming oblivious to the other's incomprehension. "Uh, for being where?" Alba finally asked.

Crea's tune stopped half-way through a note and he look back down at Alba. "Oh," he said again, and realization dawned upon his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was just out of the blue, wasn't it? Whoops." The cave was then filled with the sounds of his laughter. Alba sat there, waiting, with an uncertain kinda of smile plastered on his face. He was sure things would be explained soon. This sort of tended to be the way with Crea.

"Right, sorry," Crea eventually managed. "It was just that I was thinking. I'm really happy that you and Shii-tan are friends. It can't have been easy." He laughed a little more. "Thank you. For being there for him."

Alba's eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded, feeling suddenly a bit awkward. "Ah, well, yeah. I guess. And uh, you're welcome? I think."

Crea laughed happily. "I can tell Shii-tan really likes you. You must have really gone through a lot together."

Alba didn't know why his breath suddenly seemed to be caught in his throat, but he swallowed gave a shaky laugh in return. "Oh, well, I don't know about that..."

"No, really. I've never seen him so open in front of some one else before." Crea started swinging his legs again. "It's really heartwarming to see, you know. Both you and Ruki-tan. You guys have been really good friends to him."

Alba found himself looking back down at the book spread out on the table in front of him, not really seeing any of the words. "Yeah, I mean, I guess we kinda helped him out a bit, but-"

Crea spoke over him, not seeming to notice Alba's words. "And I know that's it not easy to be friends with him. He just kinda has that sort of personality, doesn't he?" Crea grinned and looked his way. "Believe me, I know. Way back when, Rchimedes actually had to beg me to hang out with him. Shii-tan was just so mean to everyone, and so everyone just kinda stayed away. It was really tough, and he always insulted me even though I was older and everything."

Alba didn't really know where any of this was going, but Crea seemed pretty passionate about it, so he just smiled and nodded his head. Crea's brow had gotten a bit furrowed, but it relaxed as he looked up at the ceiling, legs resuming their hapless swinging.

"But then he seemed to get used to me, you know?" he continued, pleased. "So it got better. And like, he would be lonely if I wasn't around, not that he would admit it. And even though he complained about all the ideas I had, he'd come along with me anyways. I feel like he kinda does the same thing now, doesn't he?" Crea's smiled. "He complains a lot, right? And makes fun of those around him, but he's still happy being with you guys. Shii-tan's just funny like that, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

Crea closed his eyes, head tilted upwards and arms supporting his weight. "I'm just so happy for him, you know."

Alba managed to nod his head, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "Right, I got that much."

"And like, I don't know much about relationships or anything, but I'm really happy for you two, and I really think that you're doing Shii-tan some good."

Alba blinked. "Wait, what?"

"And he's never going to admit it to you, but I know that he's really thankful too. He smiles a lot around you, and he's helping you out with this mana thing, and I can tell you for a fact that he only hits and insults the people he likes." Crea gave him another dazzling grin. "And I think he hits and insults you even more than me!"

Alba stared at Crea, eyes slightly wider-than-usual and expression vaguely unsettled, but he nodded slowly anyways. "Right," he said, the syllable drawn out longer than necessary. "Well that's nice to hear..."

"I know right," Crea nearly gushed, smile bright and hands clasped up in front of him. "It's just-- Oh, Shii-tan, you're back!"

Alba whipped his head to the cave's entrance, feeling unexplainably guilty. Ross stood there, head quirked to the side, expression unreadable.

Crea continued smiling, and Alba tried his best not to shrink under Ross' gaze, and Ross, giving them one last dubious look, rolled his eyes and walked into the cave. "I'm going to pretend, for the sake of extending your lifespans, that you two piles of trash weren't, in fact, talking about me while I was away."

"Aw, but _Shii_ -tan," Crea nearly whined, smile somehow still on his face. "We were only saying nice things..."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!" Crea bounded were set sat. "Because, I mean, I know you have trouble expressing your emotions and everything, so I made sure to tell Alba exactly how you really feel-"

Ross approached them both, and Alba, fearing for his life, found himself desperately hoping that he would go after Crea first and allow him time to make his escape.

xXxXx

In the end, Alba came away with the worst of it, not that we was all that surprised. And later, when Ross' back was turned and Alba was nursing a particularly vicious jab to his ribs, Crea shot him a meaningful look and a coy smile.

_Only people he likes_ , Crea mouthed.

By the time Ross turned back around, Alba was blushing a vibrant shade of red and Crea was laughing. Ross looked at Crea, then Alba, pursed his lips and said, "you know what, I don't even want to know."

Alba was content to take the small mercies in life.

Crea just kept laughing.


End file.
